


This Has To Be a Dream, Right?

by EchoShadows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Sad, Tags Are Hard, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShadows/pseuds/EchoShadows
Summary: They're from a fictional universe, she's not. She ends up in their world, and tries to find a way out--but will she ever return home, or will she have to learn to live in their world for eternity?
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Original Character(s), Claude Faustus/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**October 5th, 2019**

  
**16:00**

“Hello, hello, mortals, and welcome back to my channel! Today, we are going to be playing a very special Minecraft map. This map is based off a Japanese anime called, ‘Black Butler’. Just a warning, there will be spoilers in this episode, so if you haven’t seen the anime, or read the manga, I suggest you click away from this video.” I spoke into the camera, as I began to record a new Minecraft video for my YouTube channel after a few months’ hiatus.

“This map was created by my best friend, Phoebe, and she is a new map creator whose maps are quickly getting the attention of other YouTubers, which is pretty cool!” I chuckled out, as I began to move around in the lobby of the map. “As you can see, we have the basic rules here,” I began to speak as I moved to the rule board in the game, taking in a deep breath before I began to read them carefully to the viewers. “Don’t break any blocks, pay close attention to your surroundings, and be prepared for many interactions and spooky events.” I began reading, sounding deeply interested as to what I may encounter in the map.

“Before we get into the game, I just want to show you guys my awesome new skin that another dear friend had custom made for me. It is currently Alois Trancy, a character from season 2 of Black Butler, and I thought it would fit the theme with the map we are playing today.” I spoke, then pressing the button to start the game. However, as soon as I started the map, I noticed my studio lights beginning to flicker. “Sorry guys, it seems my light setup is going crazy. It’s probably really windy outside.” I commented with a chuckle. I continued to ignore it and continued playing the map. However, nearly thirty minutes later, my entire computer crashed. “What the hell?!” I yelled in frustration.

"Damnit, now I’ve lost the recording,” I grumbled out, groaning in annoyance as I tried to reboot my computer. I got up from my desk, walking out to the kitchen to grab a glass of water while I waited. “Damn, and that was a good recording too,” I said to myself, pouring myself a glass of water, taking a small sip out of the glass before walking back into my recording room. I let out a sigh in relief as my computer booted back up successfully.

As I clicked on the web browser, Google Chrome, I logged onto Twitter and Facebook to alert my subscribers that there would be a delay in posting a new video due to the recent error. However, right as I posted the status update, I heard my phone vibrate a few times. I grabbed it from off the desk, next to the monitor as I unlocked it. I noticed I received a few texts from my friend, Phoebe.

‘Hey, I heard you were going to play my map. I hope you enjoy the hard work I put into it.’ The message read, causing me to smile. However, a frown appeared on my face as I began to respond. ‘Yeah, it seems your map was rather powerful, it caused my whole computer to crash.’ I waited a few moments, waiting for a response as I tried to see if my video recording software at least saved a backup. Nearly three minutes later, I heard my phone go off again.

‘That’s weird, are you sure it was just an ordinary computer crash?’ They replied, causing me to hum out in confusion. ‘What do you mean?’ I texted in response, taking another sip of my water. Before they responded, another text from an unknown number came through. ‘Great job at making it halfway through the game, Freya.’ The message read. It concerned and confused me how an unknown number was texting me, I shook my head as I decided to respond, doing the thing they say to never, ever do.

‘Who is this?’ I texted, my suspicions ringing high. ‘Good luck, Freya.’ The message read before my phone shut off suddenly.   
Assuming my phone suddenly died, as it so does on occasion, I moved into my bedroom to put it on charge. I turned my phone back on, and a message from Phoebe came through. ‘Freya, are you sure you downloaded the right map?’ She asked, causing me to become a bit confused. As if I wasn’t already confused enough. ‘Yeah, your profile is ‘ReaperBones’ right?’ I responded, before instantly receiving a response.

‘No, that’s not mine.’ They answered, causing me to become a bit scared, yet furious. ‘So, they basically stole your map, right?’ I questioned.  
‘Yeah, was there anything off about the map?’   
‘I mean there were a few things that seemed oddly close to my personal life, but still that doesn’t explain anything.’ I answered, sitting on the edge of my bed near the nightstand, starting to worry more.   
I heard my phone go off one last time before I blacked out. Everything around me fading away, almost as if I were dying. However, something told me that I wasn’t dying, but the exact opposite of that. It felt like I was being transported into another world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya wakes up in the world of Black Butler, at the Trancy manor. She finally meets Claude Faustus, and Alois Trancy. However, it seems Alois is planning something for Freya, but what might that be?

The crisp, yet cold autumn wind blew across the surface of my skin, feeling a sense of peace and serenity. However, once my eyes opened, I quickly realised I was no longer anywhere near where I lived. Instead, I was in the middle of a massive garden, behind what looked like the Waddesdon manor… Am I in England? I quickly became frightened, with the sudden change of scenery. The last thing I remembered, I was in my bedroom inside my apartment, then I suddenly began receiving odd messages from some unknown person. I carefully stood from the ground, as I looked around for a quick exit. 

“Damn, how the hell am I going to get out of here?” I asked as I began to walk through the maze of a garden. However, the further I walked, the more pain I began to feel in my leg—then suddenly an even sharper pain shot up in my leg, causing me to topple over. “Great, just what I need.” I hissed out in pain.  
  
My breathing caught in my throat as I heard footsteps approaching where I was. I forced myself up on my feet, attempting to run off before whoever the footsteps belonged to could catch me. Not wishing to be accused of trespassing. However, I had little idea as to where I was even running to—and before I knew it, I hit a dead end. “Shit, where the hell am I supposed to run now?” I whispered in frustration to myself, feeling my heartbeat rise into my throat, almost as if I were about to vomit it up.

I quickly turned around, ready to face the person that had discovered my unwelcome presence, quickly preparing for the worst as I clenched my eyes tightly. I heard the footsteps approaching closer before they completely stopped. Silence lingered in the air, before a deep, yet masculine voice spoke up. “Who are you?” They asked, obviously displeased with my sudden appearance in the garden. Their voice wasn’t soft; it was stern, in an almost intimidating way. Though, something inside of me tried to convince me I knew who the voice belonged to. 

I opened my eyes cautiously, focusing on a tall man dressed in a butler’s uniform. Their eyes were hidden behind spectacles, as their black hair was kept neat above their shoulders. For a moment, I thought I had seen golden eyes, though I shook my head believing it to be the sun hitting their eyes. Maybe it’s just a bright hazel? I don’t even know, think Freya, think! “Who are you, and what are you doing in my master’s garden?” The man questioned once again, quickly realising I hadn’t answered his question.

“Forgive me—my name is Freya Adolvsson, and I don’t know what I am doing here or how I got here,” I answered. “If you don’t know, then how did you get here?” He asked sternly. Something about his voice was so familiar; however, I couldn’t point out who the voice reminded me of. 

“I’m sorry, I-I really don’t know,” I answered truthfully, mentally cursing at myself for stuttering. “Look, I just suddenly woke up here, I r-really don’t know ho-how I got here.” I began stuttering even more as I tried to explain my situation. They let out a small hum, almost as if they were interested to hear more. Yet their emotionless stature didn’t help. “Hold on, I told you my name—now, c-can you please tell me yours?” I asked, silently glad I suddenly stopped stuttering so much. 

“My name is Claude Faustus, the butler of Earl Alois Trancy.” He introduced himself, my mouth dropping almost instantly. “Y-You’re kidding right?” I asked as I stuttered out. Everything beginning to click, my eyes widening as I began to realise this all wasn’t a joke.   
“No, I am not.” He answered straightforwardly. I found myself speechless, as I didn’t know what to say. 

“I am very sorry for intruding,” I apologised as I quickly dismissed myself before he caught hold of my right forearm. “What?” I asked with a bit of an attitude, before instantly regretting it. I’m talking to a demon, a fucking demon! Never would I have imagined that to happen. Why couldn’t I have ended up in the world of Supernatural? At least I’d have the Winchesters to protect me!   
“I must bring you to my master,” He said rather coldly as a shiver forced its way down my spine.

“Fine, considering I ended up here without noticing it’s only right I greet the master of this estate,” I responded, though I didn’t gain much interest or a look of approval from Mr Emotionless. “Though if he is much of a brat as I’ve heard, then we’re going to have a bit of an issue,” I responded with an annoyed look on my face before awkwardly laughing out realising I wasn’t being very cautious with my choice of words.

Once we entered the mansion, I glanced in amazement as we entered the grand entrance, where the beautiful two-sided staircase was. The beautiful, gold and red colour scheme complimenting the manor beautifully. I see why the Trancy manor was inspired by Waddesdon. Maybe they are in relations? Maybe I can ask while I’m here. 

“This is so beautiful, it’s much bigger than in the anime.” I accidentally said out loud, before gaining a strange look from Claude. He remained silent, however as we made our way up the grand staircase. I was partially glad he didn’t question how I knew of this place already, or what an anime was. Though, there was one thing I was rather curious about. Is this before or after they run into Sebastian and Ciel? 

My thoughts were pushed aside, as we made our way up to a dark wooden door. Claude raising his hand to knock loudly enough for who I assumed was Alois could hear. “Come in,” I heard Alois’ voice call out in an annoyed tone. Claude opened the door, waiting for me to enter ahead of this. “Who is this?” Alois asked with disgust written all over his face once he acknowledged my presence. 

“A person, a human being, someone who is genuinely respectful to others,” I responded, rolling my eyes in disdain as I tried to hold myself back from attacking him. He seemed a bit surprised by this response, almost like no one had talked back to him before. The emotion on his face caused me to smirk as I let out a quiet chuckle.

“This is Lady Freya Adolvsson, she was outside in the garden,” Claude informed, still emotionless. I groaned quietly, wishing he would at least show a damn smile or something.   
“Oh, really?” Alois asked, hopping up from his chair as he stalked towards me.   
“Please, I am of no nobility; I’m just a commoner,” I reassured, taking a step back as I tried to keep my distance from Alois.   
“Then do explain why my butler caught you in the garden,” Alois ordered causing me to let out an annoyed groan. Not with this again!   
“I’m truly sorry, but I have no clue,” I answered honestly with an innocent look on my face.  
  
“I think I’ll keep you as my maid,” Alois said as if he were pleased with himself about something I had yet to know about.   
“Oh, hell no, I am not going to work for you,” I complained with a whine. I already saw what he did to Hannah, and I was not willing to risk having an eyeball poked out of my head!   
“Fine then, but you aren’t staying here for free,” Alois said displeased before glancing at Claude with what looked to be a devious grin. Oh no, what were they planning? “Claude, Freya will be our guest. Treat her well, or I will punish you.” He said before turning away, moving back to his desk.

I could feel I was going to have some trouble getting used to this place; however, if I play my cards safely maybe I can make a decent living here. Maybe I can even hitch a ride with Ciel and Sebastian when they must take a trip on the Campania… that’s if that storyline even exists in this world?! Oh dear, this is going to be some getting used to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so, I had two chapters rewritten already... sooo, yeah hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned in frustration, as Claude left me in the guest room, he had shown me. The walls were an ivory tone, almost contrast to what the grand entrance looked like. However, the light pastel pinks and the white, cream colours were much more soothing to the eyes, despite how beautiful the grand entrance appeared. “Freya, you don’t even know how the hell you’re going to get out of here,” I said to myself, as I sat on the large, queen-sized bed that felt rather comfortable. However, as much as I wanted to sink into the comfortable mattress, I had a feeling one of the servants would soon be by to collect me for re-dressing. I wasn’t exactly dressed in Victorian clothing. 

I stood in front of the large window that overlooked the back of the mansion, pondering how the hell I ended up here. Another thing that confused me, was how nothing looked animated. Everything looked like it materialised into a realistic, non-animated form. But how the hell is that even possible? After I let out a large, irritated sigh, I heard a knock from the bedroom door. I pulled my attention away, straightening out my dirty-ash blonde hair that was hanging loosely above my shoulders. Moving towards the door, opening it carefully before it revealed Claude, once again. 

“My master instructed I dress you into proper clothing,” He announced, and I noticed the navy-blue dress hanging from his left arm, along with the multitude of underlayers the Victorians were known for being forced to wear. I sucked back in a scowl, not entirely pleased with having to wear such things. While I adored Victorian clothing, I never once thought I’d have to put it on!   
“Don’t you have a housemaid or someone that’s—you know, female?” I asked as I stepped aside not wanting to argue. I already was in foreign territory, even though I knew it like the back of my hand. 

“My master instructed me to do it, and I mustn’t disobey him,” Claude answered, as he moved into the room. Placing the articles of clothing down onto a vanity near the dressing area of the room. I sucked in a breath, pursing my lips as I figured I shouldn’t try to argue once again.   
“Now, while I am getting you properly dressed, my master asked for me to find out how you arrived here.” He began to speak, as he covered his eyes with a blindfold. I gave him a look like, ‘the fuck is that going to help?’ but of course he couldn’t see it. 

“I told him; I don’t know how I got here. I was asleep in my house and then I just woke up in the gardens here.”   
“Where did you come from?”   
“I came from a place called Pittsburgh, in the state of Pennsylvania. Any better?” I asked as I moved over towards him letting him undress me. Feeling extremely uncomfortable. 

“How did you end up here in England, then?” He asks obviously suspicious. Well, he did have every right to be. How does one explain why they’re a girl dressed in dark blue jeans, and a long sleeve sweater from the twenty-first century explain how they ended up in a fictional anime world in the nineteenth century?! “You still haven’t answered my question,” he commented as he began to slip the many layers of undergarments onto my now bare skin. 

“I don’t know, I just with this century didn’t come with a billion undergarments,” I complained with a groan, before trying to steady my breathing as he began to lace the corset together. “Either way, I know I’m most likely not going to be going home any time soon.”   
“That’s right, my master wants you to become a maid. He’s taken a liking to you,” Claude informed which majorly shocked me. Why would he willingly reveal that about Alois? Then again, he doesn’t care for Alois, he killed the poor boy! Well, okay, Alois isn’t exactly innocent, but still! 

“I’m not exactly qualified to be a maid,” I replied with a scoff, but then I quickly remembered something: maids don’t have to be qualified for shit. They must clean, be respectful, and not break shit—unlike Mey-Rin, maid of Phantomhive household. I let out a laugh before shaking my head. “If he really wants me as a maid, then fine.” I then accepted the offer, figuring I might as well have something useful to do, knowing I won’t be going home any time soon. 

“Very good, I will inform my master after dinner. He wishes for you to accompany his side, alongside me. He finds you intriguing, so I expect you to follow his every command.” Claude replied in a low tone, and it was incredibly sexy yet terrifying. Oh dear, Freya, you’re in for a wild ride. Falling for a demon? Oh wait, you’ve fallen for Sebastian, too. Yet you haven’t met the demon in person; what if he’s cruel like in all the fanfiction you’ve read? Lord, please don’t let him be that cruel, I don’t feel like trying to exorcise a demon. 

“So, I’ll be a head maid? But isn’t there someone else that’s, you know, been here longer and more qualified?” I asked obviously confused, as I glanced at him once he finished dressing me into the navy-blue dress. At least it wasn’t entirely bulky and frilly. It was rather plain, which was a good thing, I suppose. I don’t need to stand out more than I probably have. I probably alerted all the grim reapers of this realm, and I’m not particularly thrilled to possibly run into any of them. Particularly the Undertaker. Ugh.  
“Yes, as I said, my master likes you. It’s uncommon for him to take a liking to anyone.” He explained, as he then removed his blindfold, replacing his glasses back on. Ha, as if he really needed those. “Dinner will be served shortly; I shall accompany you to the dining room so that you don’t get lost.” 

“Oh, I’m sure I can find my way—but if you insist, I don’t want to be rude,” I replied, then figured it’s better that I don’t get lost. I really, really don’t want to get lost. The last thing I need is to get caught in one of the spider webs that could cut me. Those things can cut through steel, apparently!   
“Very well, please do follow me, Miss Adolvsson,” he said escorting me out of the room swiftly. Why is he in such a hurry? Perhaps he just wants to get this evening over with so he can send a spider to spy on me. Bloody fuck, I’m in for a treat, aren’t I? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter!

We entered the dining hall after what felt like walking through an infinite maze of different sized hallways. The walls were a beautiful red and gold colour, resembling the colour scheme of the grand entrance. I forced a smile on my face, as we approached the large table covered by a white tablecloth. Claude ushering me to take a seat opposite of Alois, pulling out the chair as I carefully sat down. He was silent before excusing himself, assuming he was going to see how the dinner preparations were going.   
  
“So…” I awkwardly said, not entirely sure how to begin a conversation with the infamous Alois Trancy. “The mansion is incredibly beautiful,” I complimented softly hoping not to offend him. Treading carefully as I tried to make eye contact.   
“Yes, it is, I’d like to know more about you, Freya,” Alois replied, glancing at me with sickening interest covering his eyes.   
“What would you like to know, my Lord?” I ask politely, trying not to make the fake smile on my face so obvious.   
“My butler says you came from someplace else, tell me where that is, exactly?”   
  
“Oh, I come from a place called Pittsburgh, in the state of Pennsylvania,” I informed, slightly wishing I could slouch right now. Damn these corsets for forcing perfect posture! “I must have come here with family and fell asleep in the garden without realising it.” I continued, trying to make up some half-assed convincing story, which I knew was going to fail miserably; nevertheless, it doesn’t hurt to try. 

“I would’ve remembered you, you do seem rather pretty,” Alois complimented which caught me a bit off-guard. Him, complimenting me? What the hell does he want? He’s already convinced me to be his maid just so I can fill time while I try to figure out how the hell I get out of here!  
  
“Thank you, my Lord,” I answered, beginning to think maybe he’s not so bad—wait, no, hell to the fuck no! He’s not nice, he’ll have your eyeball with his thumb if you don’t tread carefully! Not too long was our conversation cut short, when Claude returned with a plate of Roasted Goose with stuffing and apples. “Oh, this smells heavenly~” I sighed out at the delicious scent of food. Detecting my stomach rumble as I chuckled under my breath. 

“Yes, my butler’s cooking is simply delicious,” Alois replied, with a cheeky yet weird looking smile. Then again, this kid is always creepy as hell.   
“Well, I’m used to eating frozen foods that you just pop into the microwave—and uh...” I started rambling without realising, THEY DON’T KNOW WHAT THE HELL A MICROWAVE IS! I cleared my throat before continuing, “I meant into the oven.” I was now slightly beginning to panic.   
  
I quickly began to scarf down the food, hoping to distract them by my bad manners. “It’s rude for a lady to scarf their food down so quickly,” Claude cut in and both me and Alois shot him a sharp glance. 

“Oh, shut up,” I said with a mouth full of food, before clearing everything on my plate, drinking all the tea that was placed beside it and made a run for it. I knew I wasn’t going to get very far, but it was the quickest thing I could think of to do. And sure, they’d probably think it’s some contraption from America, but still! Run, Freya, run!   
Before I could make it outside, I ran into a wall that suddenly appeared in front of me and before I could look up to run once again, I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short chapter the other day, I just found out a really good friend of mine had passed away (not from the coronavirus) and I hadn't felt like writing but I wanted to at least post something. Hope you guys enjoy!

A bright light began to flood the room, causing my eyes to stir open reluctantly. “Five more minutes,” I whined as I turned over onto my stomach, pulling the blanket over my head.   
“Miss Freya, please wake up.” A feminine voice called, causing my head to perk up, knowing that wasn’t my mother. I glanced around the room before glancing towards the window and making eye contact with whom I recognised as the maid, Hannah Annafellows.   
To be entirely honest, I never liked her for whatever reason. She just always irked me. Though I noticed it wasn’t the previous day, instead I could tell it was early morning. “What happened?” I questioned as I moved to sit up feeling a painful ache in my head.   
  
“You ran into a wall after running from my master,” She started as she spoke ever so kindly. Is she not aware that I don’t like her? Or maybe I’m playing it too good for her to notice. “He was worried, so he ordered us to watch after you.” She continued, as she then placed a cup of what smelled like Earl Grey tea on the bedside table. “He’s asked that you join him for breakfast,” she informed briefly as she laid out a uniform that resembled hers but only mine was black and gold with a trace of red.  
  
“Alright,” I responded as I got up out of bed realising, I was changed into a nightgown. I turned bright red as I glanced at her baffled, “Who changed me last night?” I asked hoping it wasn’t Claude who had changed me into a nightgown. Then again, he could’ve used a blindfold again, but still!   
“I did, my master instructed me to,” Hannah informed catching how caught off-guard I was, as she shot me a warm smile. “I’ll help you get dressed,” she offered kindly.   
  
“Alright,” I answered shrugging my shoulders as I moved over to the dressing area. Sighing out as she began to disrobe me, swiftly switching out the undergarments to fresh ones. It didn’t bother me as much that she was dressing me this time, considering she is a girl… or at least I hope she is, I know demons can have a variety of vessels. Maybe she’s a male demon? Ugh, who cares at this point. “Hannah, may I ask you something?” I ask glancing behind me as she laced the corset up. 

  
“Yes, Freya?” She acknowledged glimpsing at me sweetly.   
“What’s it like working for Alois?” I questioned out of curiosity. I know I’ve watched the anime, and seen how shameful he can be, particularly towards her—I mean, he crushed her eyeball, for god sakes! I get that she’s a demon, but that’s still gotta hurt.

She suddenly seemed stunned by my question, almost like she was trying to tread carefully with her words. She then briefly showed a sweet yet small smile, as she began to speak. “The young lord isn’t so bad once you get used to him,” She admitted as she slipped the dress over top of me.   
“Are you being honest with me?” I ask softly, not fully believing her.   
“Of course, you don’t need to worry,” she started as she reached for a brush to begin brushing through my hair. “You’re only a new maid, yet he’s already asked you to work closely with him. He must really like you,” she continued to speak ever so gently. Like she had never seen Alois take a liking to anyone in a genuine way.

“I’ll try to make a good impression on him,” I spoke softly as I turned to glance at her once she pulled my dirty-ash blonde hair up into a braided bun.   
“I know you will, he can be cruel, but he means well.” She said reassuringly with a grin as she pulled out a pair of black low-heeled boots. “These are a gift from my—our master, he wants you to match his butler since you will be working alongside them both.” She said with a smile, offering to assist me into the boots. 

Once I had slid them on, they felt rather pleasant for being heeled boots. “They’re so charming, I’ll have to thank him at breakfast,” I spoke in awe, not expecting to receive anything from Alois. Or maybe it was his butler’s doing? Or Hannah’s doing? No, they wouldn’t because if Alois found out, they’d likely be punished for such. Then again, he does like to try and do things to gain people’s love and affection.  
  
We made our way out of the guest room, making our way down the halls and into another dining room, yet this one was smaller. I assumed it was mostly used for early morning breakfasts or when dining alone. “Good morning, my Lord.” I greeted, holding my head low as to not make eye contact.   
“Good morning, Freya, it seems Hannah managed to dress you nicely,” Alois returned with a smirk that made me feel uneasy even without directly looking at him.   
“Why wouldn’t she dress me nicely?” I question then quickly noticed she had vanished from my side. I bit the inside of my mouth before seating myself next to Alois. 

“Because she’s a bloody tart, and bloody useless.” He insulted which caused me to wince inwardly. I knew even for a demon that insult had to hurt.   
“Alois, that’s not polite,” I scolded while keeping my voice soft.   
“Whatever, it doesn’t matter anyway,” He replied with annoyance, which caused me to let out a small sigh. At least he didn’t react too negatively.   
“So, what’s on the menu for breakfast?” I ask in curiosity, noticing my stomach growling. Ugh, even after scarfing my food down last night, I’m still hungry. Then suddenly my sense of smell awakened, noticing the aroma of bacon, eggs, sausage, pork, ugh it all smelled so heavenly.   
  
“Oh my, that smells absolutely divine,” I commented noticing the three triplets serving our breakfast. It struck curiosity within me as to why Claude wasn’t doing it. Maybe he was busy taking care of some other business? “No syrup for the bacon and sausage?” I asked, tilting my head to see that no maple syrup had been served. Perhaps that wasn’t a thing? However, right after I had pointed it out, one of the purple-haired triplets had placed a glass container of syrup onto the table. A happy smile appearing on my face almost childishly.  
I dove into my food, eating it rapidly as it smelled delicious. “What are you doing?” Alois questioned as he noticed my plate was now almost fully cleared. “Hey, I haven’t eaten since yesterday. I am starving,” I responded. 

“A lady doesn’t eat like that!” He said, which made me let out a chuckle.   
“Well, an Earl doesn’t hurt his servants, but I suppose we’re all hypocrites in one way or another,” I countered with a devious smirk as I felt great about that. Watching his expression switch to anger.   
“Why you tart!” He shouted, getting up from the table before stretching for me. I quickly jumped up from my seat, moving away from him, snickering as he toppled over as he tried to grasp hold of me. “I’m sorry, Alois, but some of us aren’t going to let others get away with inexcusable behaviour.”   
  
Alois rolled his eyes, giving out a tut before stepping away. “I’m going outside,” he said causing me to glimpse outside briefly. Noticing the rain hitting hard against the window. “But it’s raining out?” I mentioned tilting my head as I sat back down to consume the rest of my breakfast. He completely ignored me as he left the dining room, leaving me on my own with the sound of my own chewing, which was a bit uncomfortable. I let out a sigh as I took a sip of the beverage that was served, noticing the grape flavour. Thank God it was something normal.

I noticed briefly after Alois left, Claude had entered the room. Assuming he was here to clean up, I sat up from my seat. “The breakfast was absolutely delicious, thank you,” I spoke with a smile, as I then wondered. “Is there a library somewhere around here?” I asked him, as I moved by him on the way out of the dining room.   
He looked at me for a moment before acknowledging, “yes, would you like me to show it to you?” That made me smile softly.   
  
“Yes, please—but I do understand that you have chores to do… So, I suppose I shall find it myself.” I responded with a fake dramatic exhalation, trying to hold the laughter that was bubbling within my throat.  
“Hannah, clean this up,” Claude ordered, as Hannah suddenly appeared in the room, causing me to jump at the sudden appearance. “Yes, sir.” She answered glancing at me before swiftly beginning to clean the table of the dirty dishes and uneaten food.

“Follow me,” he stated as he began to walk out of the room and towards the main entrance. My eyes scanning the halls as I took in the area around me. Trying to memorize it as best as I could, knowing I they would be expecting me to know every corner of the mansion.   
“Claude, have you ever heard of an acromantula?” I asked out of curiosity, which piqued his interest suddenly.   
“An acromantula?” He acknowledged as he looked back at me through his glasses that were sliding down his face. His gloved hand reaching up to push them back into place briefly.  
  
“Yes, an acromantula is a spider. However, they are rather large.” I informed before I let out a small giggle under my breath, remembering that part in Harry Potter with Ronald Weasley freaking out about it.   
“I’ve never heard of such a thing,” he returned before turning to continue walking down the hall.  
  
“I’m surprised you’ve never heard of it, considering you are a spider demon after all-“ I began before quickly realising I just revealed I knew what he was. However, he didn’t make note of it, most likely not wanting to confirm it just yet. Although, now I knew I would be watched even more closely. “It’s too bad we’re nowhere near Hogwarts; otherwise, I’d offer to take you to meet an acromantula,” I said with a giggle, before remembering I wasn’t in the world of Harry Potter, so of course they wouldn’t understand that reference.  
  
“This is the library, use it whenever you need it,” Claude announced opening two large deep oak wooden doors that lead into a massive library with bookshelves that reached the ceiling. There even was a second floor of the library! My heart singing in utter delight as I moved further into the room. I felt like I was in one of those movies where the camera spins around as the character looks around an amazing room. It felt like a fantasy, yet I knew it wasn’t. “Thank you so much!” I exclaimed suddenly hugging him before I turned red.   
  
I quickly took a step back, realising what I had just done. “I apologise-“ I quickly apologised, noticing the expression on his face, which caused me to stifle a chuckle. For someone who doesn’t show a lot of emotion, he seemed like he had just been offended, or someone had just killed a spider right in front of him.

I will be back to retrieve you in a few hours,” he informed before walking out of the library, leaving me alone. I let out a sigh as I smiled to myself. Beginning to scan through the bookshelves, picking out a few that I found most interesting and wanted to read.  
One book, however, had caught my eye. I quickly pulled it off the shelf, reading the title that was written in white letters: “A Guide to the Supernatural”. I walked over to one of the mahogany brown leather sofas that were in the centre of the room in front of a grand fireplace. Opening the book to the table of contents, chuckling as it reminded me a bit of the Hogwarts textbook, “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them”. I read through the book, finding information on how to summon demons and other supernatural creatures. But, why would I need that when I at least know how to summon Claude.  
  
That was when I got an interesting idea. I should try to play a paranormal game; that should be rather interesting, considering there already is a demon in the mansion. However, what game should I even try to play…? Dry bones? Bloody Mary? Too bad I don’t have an elevator, otherwise I would play Elevator to Another World. Oh, but what if I get caught or I accidentally trigger something in Claude and make him go all apeshit? Oh, how I’d pay so much to see that. Then again, I did reveal I know what he is, yet why didn’t he interrogate me? Or maybe he’s thinking I’m just bluffing? No, Claude Faustus isn’t known to just let someone go freely. So, I guess I’ll have to tread carefully for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment if you want to see more, or not. Either way I'm probably gonna write more anyways because I'm enjoying this so yee.


	6. Chapter 6

Honestly, I began to grow a bit bored. Already having finished reading the book on supernatural, and not finding anything else of interest. It had always been a dream of mine to own a library as grand as this in my own home—though, I was missing my stack of manga books, and other books that were published after the nineteenth century, Or should I say, after this fictional world? Either way, it felt like I died in went to library heaven. Maybe a bit dramatic; however, I don’t mind.   
  
While I scanned the shelves once more, I noticed a book about Urban Legends, so naturally, my interest was too great to ignore. I carefully pulled the book off the shelf, opening it to the table of contents as I scanned through, wondering what sort of urban legends were written within the pages. One, however, caught my eye. _‘Der Großmann’_ it read, causing a look of confusion to appear on my face. “Wait, isn’t that what Slender Man is based off?” I questioned silently to myself, flipping to that page as I began to read through carefully. “Holy shit, this is Slender Man!” I exclaimed, continuing to read through as I was shocked to find out he existed in this world, as well. Though how that would carry over, I have no clue. Then again, I have no idea what’s happening anymore, these days.

One thing that began to stir up in my mind, as I began to think of this world that I currently am in. Realising how odd it is for Der Großmann to exist in this world. Maybe it’s an entirely different thing? Though I did wonder, ‘maybe this is just a dream, and I’m in a coma?’ I pondered on the thought before closing the book and placing it back on the shelf.

I silently moved towards the large window that sat at the end of the room, watching as the rain hit against the glass harshly. That’s when it hit me, realising what part of the anime I could possibly be in. “When do we queue Sebastian?” I chuckled out loud, leaning against the side of the window staring out at the world beneath this bloody mansion. I began to think of something else as well: what if I end up changing the entire anime? I mean, I’ve already fucked up enough—so who’s to say I won’t change the outcome?  
  
As I was about to walk out of the library, Mr No-Emotions aka Claude Faustus walked into the room. “Let me guess, you’re here to escort me to wherever the hell you were ordered to take me to?” I asked a bit sarcastically. Although, I’m not sure if you could even define it as ‘sarcasm’.   
  
“The master has requested to speak with you,” Claude announced earning a groan from me.  
  
“I figured, considering this morning,” I sighed out. “Let’s get this over with,” I added walking past him, curious to know if I remembered my way around this manor. I was about to start walking ahead of him, but before I got too far, he was right by my side. Once again. Haha, fucking great.  
  
“You know, I’m never going to learn my way around if you don’t allow me to go off on my own.” I declared in annoyance, rolling my eyes. He remained silent, yet he shot an annoyed glance at me that barely made it through his emotionless face. Though I could tell he had a small smirk on his face, yet it was so slight you couldn’t even see it unless you were up and close with him.  
  
“Then why don’t you lead the way,” he offered as his attitude shifted, and I could tell he was acting as if he were interested to see how this would turn out.   
“Yeahhh, I’d rather not be responsible for another hissy-fit from Alois.” I barked with a scoff.  
“Suit yourself,” he answered before walking off, disappearing down the hall. I let out an annoyed yell, as I was left dumbfounded.   
  
“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” I yelled out, facepalming into the wall. ‘I swear if I end up dead, I’m coming back as a ghost to torture that brat, including his butler!’ I hissed in my head as I began to stomp my way down the hall. Trying to recall what I remembered from the anime. Then again, they never really displayed this side of the mansion. So really, I must guess where I’m going. Maybe I should’ve kept my mouth shut.

‘God damnit, Freya, you and your smart mouth.’ A voice lectured in my head, causing me to let out yet another harsh sigh. “Well maybe it’s better to have a smart mouth than to sit back in fear, hiding away from everything,” I argued with the voice in my head, not even caring if people could hear me talking to myself. Breaking away from my thoughts as a loud crackle of thunder roared loudly. ‘Is it time for Sebastian to arrive?’ I asked to myself, silently wishing for a ticket out of here. 

I feel like everyone was confused as to where Sebastian was when they first watched season two—I did think Claude was Sebastian at first. I let out a sigh, glancing out the window as I noticed a carriage pulling up. ‘Oh boy, this is going to be fun.’ The voice in my head said, causing me to laugh. ‘Looks like you won’t be seeing Alois after all,’ I thought while skipping down the hall until I recognised a familiar hallway.

Not too long after, I approached a familiar set of doors. ‘This must be his study,’ I thought in my head as I cautiously knocked on the door, loud enough for someone to hear me. “Who is it?” Yeah, this is Alois’ study.   
  
“A certain someone said you requested to see me,” I called out as I tried to act nicely. I swear this is going to kill me, one day. Why couldn’t I have ended up in the Phantomhive garden? I mean sure I’d have to put up with Sebastian’s smart mouth, but at least I wouldn’t have to fake kindness.  
  
“Come in, then,” Alois shouted with attitude. Ah, the voice only a mother could love—or a certain demon whore.  
I entered the room swiftly, not wasting time as I noticed Claude standing off to the side all smugly. I shot him a ‘fuck-you-you-asshole-you-left-me-alone’ look as I smiled at Alois. “Sit,” Alois ordered, causing me to scramble over to the leather chair in front of his desk.   
  
“Is there something wrong, sir?” I asked innocently in a child-like voice.   
“Claude here tells me you know what he is and that you possibly know more.” He informed, causing a smug look to appear on my face. I can surely play with this.

“Yes, but a psychic can only know so much,” I stated with a laugh, before quickly regaining my composure. “But really it’s not hard to guess that Claude is a demon,” I finished tempted to reveal I know Alois’ true self, as well.  
  
“Really?” Alois replied, his voice rising as he seemed rather interested to hear more.   
“Oh, yes…-“ I said beginning to trail off, debating whether I should say his real name or not. Maybe that’ll lead to certain death, and I’m not ready to leave this world just yet.

“Well for one thing...” I began as a smirk grew on my face. “Jim Macken,” I dryly finished quickly knowing that was enough to get a reaction out of him. “Ah yes, I know your true name; just like I know about the tragic past you had.” The silence was growing as I continued to speak. Unsure whether I should take that as a warning to stop or not.   
  
“You see, where I come from, there is this anime called Black Butler,” I began as I took in a deep breath. Studying their faces closely. “You and your butler are featured in it—that’s how I know your past, present, and probable future,” I concluded waiting to hear his response.

“Really?” He asked, his head tilting to the side a bit.   
“I could reveal more; however, I suspect you have a few guests arriving,” I responded as I stood up from the chair, moving over to Claude slowly. “Say, how would a demon react to a priest in the same room as him?” I asked curiously before hearing a small laugh coming from Alois.

“No response?” I began as I then glance over at Alois. “I suppose it doesn’t matter; I won’t be attending dinner.” I apologised, as I took in a deep breath. “I have research I must attend to,” I concluded, gaining Alois’ curiosity. 

“What kind of research?”   
“Just some research about this century, this world…” I said then giving a smirk as I glanced at Claude. “Maybe research a little on how to kill a demon,” I concluded trying to hold back a laugh.  
“I would advise you to watch your tongue, Freya.” Claude warned as his attitude shifted, changing into a more ‘terrifying’ vibe.   
  
“Yeah, and you’re supposed to be fictional, but I guess things don’t work out the way we want. Do they?” I barked back rolling my eyes.   
“Fictional?” He asked, causing me to laugh as I nodded my head.   
“Didn’t you hear what I explained to Alois?” I questioned tilting my head slightly.  
  
After a few moments of silence, I turned to Alois giving a small pout, approaching him cautiously. “Look, I know you’ve had a tragic past,” I began as I softened my voice. “Still, you should know that your tragic past doesn’t give you the right to abuse others.” I finished, hoping I didn’t upset him. I noticed the look on his face, letting out a softer sigh. “You know you’ve had a tragic past, don’t be ashamed of it,” I added, placing a hand gently onto his shoulder.

“Do you truly mean that?” Alois questioned, his voice quickly softening, and I could tell this was the old Alois, the way he was when his brother, Luka was still alive. I knew I was talking to the Alois before tragedy struck. “Of course, and I may not find you pleasing but…” I replied, taking in a deep breath, ready to confess that I didn’t mind him at all. Sure, he was disturbed and arrogant; however, he still had a tragic past.   
  
“I just can’t help but help you when you’re hurting, and I’m here if you ever need to talk,” I concluded with a warm smile...  
I could tell that sparked an emotion in Alois that was only shown in later episodes of the second season—the innocent boy that Alois never knew how to be. A few silent moments later, we heard a knock at the front door. Pulling us away from our sappy moment. And for a moment there, I felt like his older sister, providing him with some sort of life advice or something. 

“I’ll be in the library if you need anything,” I assured with a smile before standing up straight. “Good luck, you’ll both need it,” I said to them both before walking out of the study, walking down the hall towards the library. Smiling to myself as I never realised how lost he was. I guess I never thought to like Alois, because of how cruel he was. Yet a piece of my heart was crying for him, but at least I got to talk to him sweetly, with genuine love.


	7. Chapter 7

Once I returned to my room after not having any success in the library trying to research a possible cause as to how I ended up here, I let out a sigh as I closed the door behind it. Locking it so no one could just suddenly barge in here. I moved over towards the window, sitting on the bench that was built into it as I glared out at the rainy weather that was beginning to clear up. However, the dark grey clouds lingered above the world. An ache began to brew inside of me, recognising it as the feeling of being homesick. As much of a dream come true this world is, I miss the real world with my friends and family. Even if my family were complete asshats.

I missed so many people back home; I’m sure conspiracy theories are floating around the internet now after my disappearance. Sure, I wasn’t a famous YouTuber with millions of subscribers, but I was nearing 100k and I was so proud of myself. ‘Am I still alive?’ I pondered in my mind as it suddenly crossed my mind. What if I’m dead, and this is considered my Heaven? Well… that doesn’t seem plausible, considering demons are walking around, but could that be possible in a way? I let out a weak sigh, figuring the cloudy, rainy weather was making me sad and depressed. I wiped my eyes of the tears that were beginning to spill, not wanting to show an ounce of weakness in this world.

I stood up carefully, walking over to the closet as I needed to get out of this uniform. I was fed up with everything: having to dress like a lady, having to sit and stand properly, having to respect Alois even though I feel so bad for him… I let out a sigh, as I couldn’t find anything else to wear. I’d rather cross-dress as a male and be recognised as an outcast rather than wear something uncomfortable. I noticed my clothes from when I first arrived was hung on a few hangers. I gripped them off the hooks, holding them in my arms as I walked over to what I had assumed was a bathroom.  
Opening the door cautiously, I was correct. It was rather large for a guest room, then again, I suppose this is what you get for a mansion of this luxurious style. Attempting to pull the dress off me, but of course, I’m restricted by a corset. Letting out a sigh in frustration, forcing myself to pull the laces out of the corset. I didn’t care if I ripped the dress, or even fainted from lack of being able to breathe. However, with odd success, I managed to pull the dress and the undergarments off.   
  
I decided it would be best to take a bath, so I grabbed what looked like body wash or soap from the cabinet beside the bathtub. Surprised they had actual running water in this century, but then again anything is possible in a fictional universe. I poured the body wash into the tub as it was filling up with water. Moaning out as I sat in the water once it was filled halfway with hot water. It felt so perfect like it’s been forever since I’ve had a bath. Well… a warm bath, that is. I closed my eyes, letting the warmth of the water soak through my skin, allowing my thoughts to fade away even just for a little while.  
  
My eyes shot open, hearing several knocks echoing from the bedroom door. I scurried out of the tub, yelling at myself for falling asleep in the water. “Just a moment!” I called out, quickly drying myself off then slipping on the clothes I wore when I first arrived. Brushing the damp tangles out of my hair, trying my best to look presentable and as if I hadn’t fallen asleep. I quickly rushed over to the door, opening it before coming face-to-face with Hannah. ‘Ah great,’ I sarcastically said to myself as she gave me a look of disapproval. Who the fuck are you looking at?  
  
“What are you wearing?” She asked as she glanced at my attire, rolling my eyes as I stepped back into the room.   
“It’s called clothes,” I replied with a groan.   
“A lady shouldn’t wear trousers.” She reminded causing me to let out a loud groan as I fell into the bed.   
“Yeah, well, whatever.” I scoffed as I then glanced at her. “What are you here for, anyway?” I asked as annoyance spread through the tone in my voice.   
  
“Master has requested your presence at dinner,” she informed which caused me to let out an even bigger groan.   
“I thought I told them I wasn’t going to be there!” I yelled into the pillow as I rolled over trying to ignore her.   
“He insists on it,” she added and yet another, another, and another groan fell from my lips.   
  
“Tell him I said no thanks.” I hissed, but of course, my face was stuffed into the pillow, so it sounded muffled and disoriented.   
  
“Very well then.” She responded before walking out of the room. I quickly felt a pine of guilt, remembering she may lose her other eye if she informs him, I won’t be joining them. I bolted up, before running out of the room. “I’m feeling a bit nice, suddenly,” I said catching up to her. She glanced at me with confusion, causing me to chuckle. “Listen, I don’t want you getting into trouble,” I said with a smile.   
  
“I know the way to the dining hall, no need to show me,” I reassured, walking back into my room as I slipped on a black pair of boots I found, sort of reminding me of Alois’ boots. “Just my size, too,” I exclaimed, quickly making my way out of my room and to the dining hall. ‘This will be fun,’ I thought to myself making sure I looked presentable before stepping into the dining hall. It had been transformed into a grand red and gold colour scheme, much grander than when I first arrived. Damn, I missed Claude’s tap-dancing skills? Then I looked over and much to my disdain, I saw Viscount Druitt. Oh, fuck no!

“Oh my, what a lovely robin you are~” I heard the Viscount cry out once he saw me. I moved past him as he tried to grab hold of me. He let out a fake cry as if he was hurt when I ignored his advances. “Oh, how the beautiful robin detests me,” he cried causing me to give a pure look of annoyance.   
  
“Please leave me alone,” I said with sweat gleaming down my forehead as I sat closer to Alois, further away from Viscount. I glanced at Alois, then who his ‘uncle’ supposedly was.   
I tried to sit far away from Viscount, knowing what he was about to do with Ciel in the first season, and I was not prepared—nor did I want him to try and do anything to me. “Freya, I’m so glad you could join us!” Alois cheered causing me to chuckle. You know, I could get used to this.   
  
“Mhm, I had nothing else left to research, so I figured why not enjoy some company,” I responded with a smile. And by research, I was going to try to play a paranormal game; but of course, that didn’t go as planned. Or perhaps I can try it when Sebastian arrives? Letting out a small sigh as I tuned out the conversation Alois and the others were having. That was always one of my Halloween special videos I would upload to YouTube. I would go to a haunted building or play a paranormal game—or both. I never got much footage, but it was entertaining and creepy all at the same time.

“Freya?” I heard Alois call out, pulling me away from my thoughts.   
“Yes?” I asked turning my attention towards him.   
  
“Where did you say you were from?” He asked, making everyone’s attention drawn towards me. Causing me to slightly blush. I wasn’t very good when everyone had their attention towards me.   
“I’m from Pennsylvania, you know, in the United States.” I informed softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear me.   
“That must have been quite a long journey,” The priest acknowledges, no one ever knew his name, so I just acknowledged him with a smile.   
“Well, it was quite an interesting journey,” I agreed.   
“And how is it that you know Alois?” Arnold Trancy cut in.   
  
“Oh, we’ve been distant friends for some time,” I began trying to make a convincing lie. “He offered me a job here, so I figured I could use some time away from home.” 

“Indeed, I met her on one of my overseas trips.” Alois played along, causing me to glance at him in shock. I wasn’t fully expecting him to play along; however, I just smiled acting to confirm how we so-called met. Even though it was all a lie. We met by me somehow waking up in the garden of yesterday—or whatever day in the afternoon.   
  
More conversations came and went, along with eating delicious food that was served so elegantly. Surprising me still how a demon can make such delicious food. I thought they couldn’t taste human food.

“If you excuse me, I must retire.” I interrupted the conversation, standing up carefully.   
  
“Ah is the robin leaving us so soon?” The Viscount asked, stretching over to grasp onto my forearm.   
  
“Yes, it is rather late for me,” I announced as I quickly pulled my arm out of his reach. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Alois,” I stated with a grin before walking out of the dining hall. A short yawn emerging from me as I began my way upstairs.  
  
I saw a candle was lit in my room once I made my way back upstairs, confused as to how it got there. “Okay then,” I commented ignoring it. I noticed there was a bag in the corner that reminded me of my book bag from my world. I glanced at it in confusion, reaching over towards it. I unzipped the bag after placing it on the bed, then looking through it. “What the fuck is this?” I asked as I pulled out what looked like a board game, but my eyes widened realising what it was. “This is… holy shit.” My breathing hitched in my throat, as I placed it on the bed. “But I thought I destroyed it?” I questioned glancing at the Ouija board that I placed on the bed. I looked through the bag as I found the planchette for it.   
  
“Hello, Ouija board I thought I destroyed in my senior year.” I greeted, flipping it over to see if the mark I had engraved was still there, and it was indeed the exact same mark. “Someone is definitely fucking with me,” I said trying to remain cool. I grabbed the candle that was placed on my nightstand, setting it on the floor as I sat down with the Ouija board. Placing the planchette on top of it. I took in a deep breath, aware that what I’m about to do is incredibly risky. Knowing that there’s a real live demon in the mansion!   
  
I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes as I placed my hands on the planchette. “Who are you?” I asked, waiting a moment as I noticed the candle’s flame flicker. “What do you want?” I invited, still nothing. I slowly began to become frustrated. I took in a deep breath before I decided to end the session, forcefully moving it to the word ‘goodbye’ to end the session. I could feel the air growing thicker, and the temperature dropping as my heartbeat raged inside my chest.

I grabbed the bag, quickly putting the board back inside. Knowing I may have just fucked up. I sat the bag up against a chair before standing up. I quickly turned around before I jumped back, screaming out. “Holy fuck!” As I noticed Claude was standing there, his demonic pink, fuchsia eyes glaring at me. “You’re a brave thing to attempt such a thing…” His voice was much, much lower than I recognised. I wanted to run so badly, yet I couldn’t. I was in too deep, already.  
  
“This was all a trap, wasn’t it?” I claimed as my voice was hardly audible...   
  
“Come on, Freya, you really think we wouldn’t catch onto it?” He asked before the candle relit itself, not realising it had gone out, revealing his tall usual self.   
  
“Of course, I know you can read minds,” I started trying to figure out what to even say. What the hell do you even say when you’re standing in front of a demon? Then everything went black. Everything going eerily quiet, as the world faded around me.


	8. Chapter 8

_“Freya, wake up!” A voice shouted, forcing me away from my sleep._   
_“What?” I groaned as I shot up, my eyes widening realising I was in a hospital room, but it looked modern. Have I returned to the real world?_   
_“Freya, it’s Phoebe,” and I recognised it was her that shouted my name._   
_“How the hell am I back here?” I asked, trying to ease the ache in my head._   
_“What do you mean? I tried calling you, and your phone was turned off, so I went to your house and you were knocked out cold.” She explained, yet each time I glanced at her, her face would contort. No, this isn’t real, is it?_   
  
_“Nothing, I-“ I said realising I was hooked up to a bunch of IVs and other bullshit I didn’t understand. “I must have dreamt something crazy,” I said, as I began to cough heavily, noticing her face contorting into something inhumane._   
_“Doctor, please help!” Phoebe shouted in her normal voice, yet nothing was coming. Nobody was entering the room, and it was just us. Even when her face turned, I could still see it changing rapidly. I continued to cough up heavily, noticing specks of blood as I coughed into my hand. Not too long, everything went black again._

* * *

  
When I awoke again, I cautiously opened my eyes. My throat burning like hell, but when I sat up, I was back in the guest room in the Trancy manor. ‘Was that all a nightmare?’ I asked in my head.   
  
“Freya, are you alright?” Hannah asks, appearing from the corner suddenly. “You blackened out last night, and we couldn’t wake you.”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry I must have been dehydrated or something,” I lied, not even sure what happened last night.   
“There’s also someone here to see you,” Hannah informed, before retrieving what looked like my baby sister, Helena. My eyes widening, wondering how the hell she got here.   
“Lena?” I asked with a smile, as she ran over towards me.   
“Freya, oh my gosh I missed you!” She exclaimed pulling me into a big hug.   
  
“How are you here?” I asked, before clearing my throat turning towards Hannah. “Can we have a few moments?”   
“Of course, I’ll be waiting outside, as the master wishes for you to start work today,” Hannah said before dismissing herself. My attention turning back to my sister.   
“Lena, how did you get here?” I asked once again, as I couldn’t believe she was here, and how she was able to find me so easily.   
  
“Well Phoebe called me saying something weird was going on with you,” Helena began to explain, brushing her light brown curls behind her ear, as she looked worried. “So, we both went to look for you, and then we found a bright light coming from your room—I guess someone or something opened a portal to another realm.” She continued to explain which confused me even greater.   
“I see,” I quietly commented as I scooted closer towards her. “I’m just glad you’re here and safe,” I said pulling her into a hug.   
  
“You’re going to have to explain how that portal was opened,” She commented causing me to lean back as I glanced at her with uncertainty.   
“How am I supposed to know how a portal was opened in my house, let alone one that leads to a fictional world?” I asked.   
“Well, you had to have opened it somehow,” she pointed out with a small chuckle.   
“I don’t even know how to open a portal, though. I can’t even draw a perfect devil’s trap.” I argued with a loud laugh.

  
  
“True, so it’s a good thing I guess that you won’t require a devil’s trap.” Helena joked back as she pulled me in for a tighter hug. “We miss you, Freya.” She whispered, and I could tell she was starting to cry, which broke my heart majorly.   
“Hey, don’t cry,” I reassured tightening the hug. However, our sisterly moment or should I say, reunion, was briefly interrupted by a knock coming from the door. “One second,” I called out hopping off the bed, walking over to the door.

I let out a sigh, turning back to face the door, unlocking it before opening it. "Isn't it really early to be bothering me?" I complained as the opened door revealed Claude, someone I wasn't expecting to see visit me at such early hours.  
I let out a sigh, opening the door. “Didn’t Hannah tell you I have a visitor?” I asked noticing it was Claude, not expecting to see him yet. 

“The master has instructed me to escort you down to the kitchen to begin work.” He informed, holding a clean uniform in his arm, the colour scheme different from yesterdays. However, it still had a red and gold scheme, with black trimmings.   
“Of course, I’ll be out in a moment,” I replied, grabbing the uniform before slamming the door shut. When I turned back, I noticed my sister was gone. I tilted my head, as I laid the uniform on the back. 

“Lena?” I called out.   
“I just went into the bathroom; I didn’t vanish on you.” She called out walking back into the room with a chuckle. “I thought you liked Claude?” She teased, reminding me of my obsession over the demons in Black Butler. I blushed a bright shade of pink, shooting a death glance at her. 

  
“Well, yes, but I also liked Sebastian…” I said shyly.   
“Oh, I bet you would love to have them both in bed with you,” She teased causing my face to turn red as I let out a screech.   
“No! that’s not true!” I whined outgrowing flustered.  
“Hey, Lena, do you remember that Ouija board I had in my Senior year of high school?” I asked randomly, catching her full attention.   
“Yeah, what about it?” She asked, obviously shocked to hear that.   
“Well, it appeared again; last night,” I informed which caused her eyes to widen.

"You didn't play with it, did you?" She panicked, her mood changing. "Well, yeah; but nothing happened," I admit, not wanting to tell her of what happened after. I brushed it off as a nightmare, but I still wanted to ask if she knew anything about it.  
  
“You didn’t play with it did you?” She panicked her mood suddenly changing.  
“Well yeah, but nothing really happened,” I admitted while partially lying, unsure if I should tell her what happened afterwards. Brushing it off as a nightmare, like the one I had before waking up.

  
“Frey, you know those are dangerous.” She lectured, causing me to chuckle out, causing her to glance at me weirdly.   
“What more harm can it do?” I asked as I let out another chuckle, “I’ve been around demons since I got here.” I added then hearing her let out a sigh, as she moved over towards me slowly.  
“Don’t you remember what happened in your senior year? I was only a freshman then, but I still remember it.” She began as she softened her voice. I shook my head, not remembering anything.  
  
“You know your friend, Jasmine?” Helena began, catching my interest. “Remember she gave us the board a month before she suddenly died.” She continued, taking in a deep breath. “When we last played it, we unleashed something that we never managed to get rid of entirely.” She explained while I remained silent. How come I remember none of this? Surely there’s no link between that and this?  
  
“A few months after we played, there was an attack by the thing we unleashed, and you were the victim of the attack.” She finished, causing me to glance at her.   
“What do you mean by, ‘victim of the attack’?” I asked, growing a bit frightened yet sceptical.   
“Come over to the mirror,” Helena asked, motioning towards the mirror placed at the end of the room. I slowly moved over towards the mirror, glancing into it then at her.  
  
“Now what?” I asked, glancing into the mirror.   
“Look at your lower back, near the end of your hip.” She said as she approached me. I rose my shirt, turning around just enough to see what she was talking about. My eyes widening as I saw what looked like Sebastian’s Faustian mark, yet it looked like it was burned into the skin like a brand mark.

  
  
“Why does this look like Sebastian’s Faustian symbol?” I asked, I always thought that was some tattoo I got when I was drunk or something. I ran my finger over it, noticing it felt like burn marks.   
“I’m not sure, but it can’t be a good sign…” She said trailing off as she looked like she thought of something.   
“What is it?” I asked turning towards her as I lowered my shirt.   
“If this looks like Sebastian’s Faustian symbol for Ciel, does that mean he might have brought you here?” She asks, and I let out a laugh. That’s bullshit.   
  
“No, I’m sure it’s just a coincidence,” I said shrugging my shoulders as I then moved to dress into the uniform. “If it is, then he would have come for me by now. If I have a brand mark that’s from him, he wouldn’t let me around a demon who could taint me and take me from him.” I said, shivering as I remembered the dark fanfictions I have read previously.   
  
“Are you sure?” My sister asked as she glanced at me with concern.   
“Yes, I’m also still a virgin, so he definitely would have come for me by now,” I said with a laugh, few people were comfortable announcing they were a virgin, but I had no problem with it. Sure, I had wants and needs but no one was worthy of my time.   
“Alright, well I should be going. I don’t want to be here for too long, I don’t feel like slaving away as a maid.” She said, with a chuckle, before pulling me into a hug once I was redressed. “I’ll be living in London in a funeral parlour, an Undertaker offered to let me stay if I help out.” 

  
“Wait, the Undertaker? You met him?” I asked feeling a bit jealous, but I didn’t let it bother me. “Can you take me to meet him one day?” I requested with a smile.   
“Of course, he is rather funny. He always has me tell jokes, so it’s going to be an amazing place to stay.” She said then chuckling, “you’re probably wondering why I’m not going back to our world, aren’t you?” She asked.   
  
“Well, kind of, but I’m assuming you’re staying behind because of me,” I replied, I partially wanted to go home but at the same time, I wanted to stay behind and see how things play out. I was growing close to Alois surprisingly, so I didn’t want to just up and leave him out of the clear blue. 

  
“Yep, so you’re going to have to come to see me in London.” Helena chuckled before we began to walk out of the room once my hair was pulled up into a bun and black low-heeled shoes were slipped onto my feet.   
“I will, I’m sure Alois will be wanting me and Claude to accompany him out there soon,” I added with a chuckle. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?” I ask softly hugging her one last time.   
“I will be, don’t worry I can handle it.” She said before making her way out of the mansion after we said our goodbyes. At least she was here to help support me; however, now I was deeply concerned about the mark on my lower back. How did I not notice it was a burn mark? Ugh, I should’ve known ending up in this world wouldn’t be a piece of cake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place five years prior to the current events.
> 
> Freya is 17 in this chapter, and it takes place in her senior year of High School

“Freya are we really going to play with this?” Helena asked as I laid out the Ouija board on the grass of the abandoned mansion.   
“Yes, it’s going to be fine, trust me,” I reassured, batting my innocent blue eyes at my younger sister. It was my final year in High School, senior year. She was just entering her first year of High School, freshman year. I wanted to do something fun, yet spooky for my last year. Hoping to spur up some excitement before I slaved myself away to a job I’d hate before going to the University of Alaska.   
  
“Hey guys, sorry I’m late I had to sneak my way out,” Jasmine’s voice called out as she entered the abandoned room that looked like it could’ve been a grand ballroom. I glanced up, looking at her beautiful bleach blonde hair that was neatly straightened and parted down her shoulders. Her skin tan, and her green eyes shining brightly. She looked the opposite of the person I’d hang out with, but she was my best friend since freshman year. We did everything together.   
  
“It’s fine, Jaz; I’m at least glad you made it,” I said with a smile, as I lit the candles surrounding the Ouija board to form a circle around us. “Are you guys ready to contact some spirits?”   
“Frey, are you sure this is a good idea?” Jasmine asks as she sat across from the board. She looked sceptical yet intrigued.   
“Yeah, she’s right this might not be a good idea,” Helena cut in as she sat down on the left side of Jasmine.   
  
“It’ll be fine, now let’s see who or what we can conjure up,” I said trying to reassure them this would be safe and fun. Sure, I knew the risks, but I knew how to play it safely. I placed the tips of my pointer fingers onto the planchette, waiting for them to follow suit before I began. “If there are any wandering spirits here, we ask that you come forth,” I called out, glancing around the room for any signs that any spirit or spirits may show. Waiting a few moments, the planchette didn’t move.   
  
“Guys this is a bad idea,” Helena said in a warning tone as she sounded scared. I glanced at her a bit annoyed, rolling my eyes as I ignored her.   
“If there are any spirits here; or perhaps, even demons, please come forth,” I called out once more before we noticed the planchette begin to move.   
  
The planchette began to spell out ‘ _XARETH_ ’ which was something we never heard of. I began to grow bold, as I figured it was a name. “To the one who spelt out the name, ‘ _XARETH_ ’ can you please come forth,” I called out, ignoring Jasmine and Helena growing concerned. The candles began to flicker as the storm outside grew wicked.   
“Freya, we need to stop this is getting to be too dangerous,” Jasmine said in a panicking tone, yet I ignored her. I was determined to find out who this was.  
  
The board then moved to spell out the same word, then spelling out ‘ _DEMON_ ’ and ‘ _COMING FOR YOU_ ’ before the candles went out, and lighting crackled against the sky outside. Then I suddenly let out a scream, feeling something burning into my lower back.   
“Freya!” Helena and Jasmine cried out before I blacked out. The pain feeling like something was being burned or carved into my skin and it hurt like hell. God did it hurt so much. 

* * *

  
When I awoke, I was in a hospital room. My mother sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed, and Helena was sitting next to her. However, Jasmine was nowhere to be found. I carefully sat up feeling my lower back still burning. Like when you burn yourself on the stove, or on the toaster and it still hurts.   
“Hey, you’re awake,” My mum said as she smiled as she sat up reaching over towards me. “Helena, can you go get the nurse?” She asks, then turning towards me. “Oh sweetie, what happened?”   
  
“I don’t know, I guess we must have gotten attacked while out walking through the woods,” I lied. I didn’t want to say we were conjuring up spirits with an Ouija board, nor did I want her to know we broke into an old abandoned building.   
“Do you know who attacked you?” She asked as she grew concerned. Her calming blue eyes glaring into mine. Helena returned into the room with a nurse following close behind. Yet something about the nurse turned me off, they looked odd.   
  
“Can you ladies please leave me with the patient, I need to check and see if everything is clear before we discharge.” The nurse asked, and a big part of me didn’t want them to leave. However, I couldn’t object. They had to do their job, even if I felt incredibly uncomfortable.   
  
“Now then, Miss Freya, you were burned heavily on the back and it’ll hurt for a couple of days so we’re prescribing you some medication to help with the pain.” The nurse informed as they checked the IVs and the other shit I was hooked up to. I had no idea what any of this was. However, as they were checking everything, I could feel myself falling into deep sleep suddenly. Assuming it was because of the medication they forced me to have, or some other bullshit. Hoping they wouldn’t try anything as I blacked out once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter! I wanted to create a quick look back at what Helena and Freya were talking about in the last chapter with the mark on her lower back. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA Sorry I've been inactive. I've not been in a writing mood. Hopefully I'll be back in the swing of things. Smut chapter next time ;)

“Lady Freya, we have arrived,” Claude announced, stirring me awake. Grumbling as I shifted upright, opening my eyes slowly as I rubbed the crust out of the corners. 

“Where are we?” I asked as I yawned softly. Wondering how the hell I ended up in the carriage, as the last thing I remember was having a conversation with my sister, Helena.

“The Phantomhive manor, remember?” He recalled, causing me to fully awaken and sit upright. Not realising I was laying on his lap.    
“Shit, really?!” I shouted, causing him to sharply glare at me. Quickly realising I had just sworn, and of course, it’s quite rude for a lady to swear. Well, at least in this time period. 

“Shall I assist you?” He offered, causing me to shoot a sharp glare at him.

“No thank you, I will be doing this on my own.” I said with a smile, quickly hopping out of the carriage then turning to glance back at him quickly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” I promised, before quickly giving him a peck on the cheek. Knowing how uncomfortable I had made him, a smirk appearing on my face as I innocently got out of the carriage. Making my way to the front door, listening to the sound of the carriage pulling away. Taking in a deep breath as I carefully raised a hand to the door, knocking on it slowly but loudly. Not entirely prepared to face another demon; however, I suppose that Sebastian was a bit more tolerable than Claude. Who, I suppose at this point I led on, simply by giving him a kiss on the cheek. And I knew that would come back to bite me soon. 

I took a step back, waiting a few moments before the door swiftly opened. “Yes?” A familiar voice had spoken out, revealing the rather tall, raven-black haired butler.

“Do forgive me, but I must speak with the Earl of Phantomhive.” I said, trying to sound as desperate as I could. Not that I needed to speak with him, I just needed a chance to get out of the Trancy manor for a while.

“I apologise, however, my master doesn’t take unscheduled visitors,” Sebastian informed as he glanced down at me. A sense of uneasiness washing over me as I swallowed lightly.

“I’m sorry, but it’s rather urgent.” I pleaded, feeling myself begin to tremble lightly. Remembering what me and my sister had discussed. Remembering what was located on my very skin.

“Might I ask who you are first?” He questioned, as I could hear the suspicion plaguing his tone of voice.    
“I’m Freya Adolvsson,” I quickly introduced myself, not leaving any room for small talk as I was feeling rather hurried.    
“Please follow me,” Sebastian answered as he seemed rather intrigued now, a voice inside of me screaming to run off. Wondering if he was aware of who I was, wondering if he could sense the mark on my skin. We approached a set of large wooden doors after we ascended the staircase, Sebastian knocking on it three times as a young male’s voice called out “Come in.” 

“Young master, this young lady here says she needed to speak with you.” Sebastian announced as we entered the large study. My eyes scanned the room in awe as it was filled with tons of bookcases full of books from floor to ceiling. 

“Whatever it is, it can be dealt with later, Sebastian.” Ciel interrupted which caused me to let out a groan. 

“Yeah, well, it’s an important matter.” I scoffed, sounding irritated as I walked up to his desk, placing my hands firmly on the desk, causing some stuff on the desk to jump slightly.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?!” He yelled, obviously startled by my sudden actions. 

“Ciel Phantomhive, in just a few days, you will be attending a costume ball at the Trancy manor,” I began, watching his eyes fill with confusion. “You will meet Alois Trancy there, who is dressed as a maid to confuse you; he will then steal your eyepatch and lead you into a trap in the forest.” I finished explaining, managing to catch my breath as I had realised I was talking faster than I could comprehend.

“Are you mad?” HE questioned, as the look on his face was not exactly what one would call ‘pleasant’. I rolled my eyes as I stepped back, turning towards Sebastian who looked like he was getting ready to defend his master. 

“No need to attack, I’m just here to give you both a warning.” I reassured with a slight smile as I managed to calm myself down. Still feeling a bit uneasy with Sebastian nearby. The mark on my skin started to burn slightly. 

“A warning?” Ciel asked, his voice now full of interest.

I shortly nodded without looking back at him. “I have been staying at the Trancy manor for a few days, I’m aware of what’s going to happen.” I said, as I lightly chuckled. “Stop looking at me like I have three heads,” I giggled.

“Sebastian, escort this woman to a guest room. We’ll talk more later.” Ciel ordered, motioning towards me.

A smug grin appeared on my face as I glanced at him sweetly. “For a thirteen-year-old, you do have quite the temper.” I jokingly stated, causing his face to flush a deep shade of red as he quickly scrambled to return to his work. 

“Come on, fuck boy,” I called out as I began to walk out of the room. A wide smirk on my face as I waited outside the door, leaning against the door frame. 

“You’re quite confident to use ill words such as those.” Sebastian lectured as he appeared beside me.

“Yeah, well, where I come from, most people don’t really give a shit.” I informed him as I then let out a short sigh. 

“And where might that be, exactly?” He asked in curiosity, noticing the slight smirk on his face. I suppose I could see why women went crazy over him. Then again, I suppose the theory of him being an incubus is correct. 

“Across the pond, from Washington state.” I answered quickly.

“Oh, the Americas then, yes?” He spoke for clarification.    
“You’re quite smart,” I complimented as a fake grin forced its way onto my face.    
“Well, I am just simply one hell of a butler.” He replied, that same old quote digging under my skin. Why am I suddenly in a distaste for him? I’ve always admired him, perhaps I’ve been spending too much time with the Trancy’s? I wasn’t there for too long, but still. 

“Oh, fuck me,” I muttered as a thought crossed my mind as I remembered what often happens if Sebastian is sent to take care of a lady guest.    
“What was that?” I heard Sebastian say in a lecturing tone, glancing at me with that infamous look before someone dies.    
“Nothing,” I innocently stated with a smile.    
“You’d do well to watch your tongue around here,” He said, watching as I moved close by his side. 

“Yeah, well, maybe you should get off my ass about it.” I hissed, causing me to be pinned up against the wall.

“Hey! Let me go!” I yelled, as I was brought up to his eye level. 

“My, I never thought I’d personally get to see you in my domain.” He spoke lowly, with a sinister grin on his face. 

“Let me go!” I shouted, a whimper falling from my tongue as his grasp on my wrists began to tighten. 

“Oh I don’t think so, I’m ever intrigued as to how you managed to get here.” He said in a sinister tone, a cry escaping my lips again. He suddenly let go of my wrists, causing me to fall onto my knees as I rubbed them trying to ease the pain that was growing inside of them.

“No wonder the servants here are scared of you.” I commented, rubbing my wrists gently. “I’m not a spy,” I reassured as I winced from the pain in my wrists. 

“I know you aren’t, but the master is suspicious of you, so I plan to thoroughly interrogate you.” He said as he smirked, picking me off the ground. 

“Did Ciel order you to fuck me until I give you any information you want?” I ask, as I recall the nun and Beast scenes. 

“Oh, is that an invitation, my lady?” He asked with a smirk on his face. I cringed as his words hit me, quickly moving away from him. 

“Hell no!” I yelled, as I raised my voice. “I don’t even like you!” I shouted, backing away from him further. 

“What do you know about me? I sense there’s something more that you know.” He began as he pulled me down the hall. My feet reluctantly following. 

“It’s none of your concern!” I shouted, becoming frightened even more now. Feeling my heart racing beneath my chest.

“I’m sure there’s something you know,” He said in a low, taunting voice. Something in me was crying, and pleading for it to end. Knowing he was digging deep for information without even doing anything. Knowing he was using his demonic powers to get to me. 

“You can tell me, my lady,” he suddenly said in a soft, calming voice as he stopped walking. Moving until my back hit another wall. 

“I know you’re a demon,” I admitted, as I tried to steady my voice that was trembling heavily.

“Oh, and how is that so?” He asked, leaning over me. 

“Well it is obvious!” I yelled, then my attention turned as we heard footsteps. Sebastian gripped onto my wrist gently, pulling me into a nearby room.

“What was that for?” I asked in a panic, glancing at him. 

“I can’t let anyone hear you reveal such things,” He couldn’t deny that he was a demon, but I suppose he wasn’t allowed to confirm it either. 

“You’re also an incubus demon,” I began to recall, stepping away from him. Noticing the smirk appearing on his face once again. “You’re making it too obvious,” I commented with a sigh as I sat on a cream coloured chaise near the fireplace. 

“Oh, is that so?” He asked as he walked over towards me then towards the closet in the corner of the room. Pulling a light, baby blue dress out of the closet. “I must get you changed for the young lord,” he said as he moved over to the dressing area. 

“Yeah, no thank you.” I began as I sighed, not wishing to be vulnerable any further. 

“It’s for the young master, please, my lady.” He reminded, almost as if he were speaking to Mey-Rin or someone like that.

I scoffed as I glanced at him. “Yes, and it was the same thing when he made you fuck that nun!” I argued. 

“I only act on behalf of the master,” He said, not questioning how I knew that information. I guess I will be revealing all the secrets I know when I go meet Ciel once more.

A sudden tingle moved through my spine, interrupting my thoughts. Glancing down at the lower half of my body, as I lightly blushed realising what it was telling me. Of course, I wasn’t going to reveal that. My thoughts going back to the fanfictions and roleplays I would engage in where Sebastian fucks the daylights out of any girl he had to dress. 

“My lady, are you alright?” He asks softly, causing me to snap out of my daydreams. 

“Forgive me,” I stumbled out as my face went cherry red.

“You’re quite red in the face, are you falling ill?” He asks, which caused me to blush even more, if that were even possible. 

“It’s really none of your concern, Sebastian.” I reassured, as I tried to change the subject. 

“Are you sure?” He questions, his harsh tones turning softer. Causing that tingle to spread and remain deep inside me. He approaches me with the dress in hand, and a corset in the other. 

“Yes, I-” I couldn’t even finish my sentence as I heard him let out a chuckle. 

“Are you perhaps thinking of something inappropriate?” He teased, causing my mouth to drop open slightly. 

“How did you…?” I trailed off, quickly remembering that he is a demon. He can read minds!

“You are correct; I am, in fact, a demon. I can read minds.” He admitted, a smirk spreading across his face. 

“What orders has the master given you?” I asked, as I felt hesitant. Uncomfortable that he was invading my thoughts. 

“Nothing inappropriate, really. I promise.” He assured, causing my mind to run rampant. Shivers sent up my spine as he grew closer. Watching as he leaned over mer, and into my neck. “My lady, you’re showing signs of arousal.” He teased, causing me to scramble to my feet. 

“I am not!” I screamed out.

"It's rather cute," he admitted with a low chuckle. "Shall I help you with that?" He offered, treating me as if I were some prostitute. "I am not a prostitute, and I barely even know you!" I protested, noticing the dress was dropped to the ground with a quiet thud. Sebastian's gloved right hand gently touching the bottom of my chin, as he raised my head to look at him. "I wouldn't do anything without my master's permission." He said, attempting to close the distance between us.

"And that mark on your lower back," Sebastian commented, causing my eyes to widen, jolting back away from Sebastian. "How did you know that was there?" I questioned, becoming extremely frightened.

“It’s rather adorable,” he admitted with a low chuckle. “Shall I help ease your needs?” He offered, hearing the smirk as he leaned into me again. 

“I am not a prostitute! I’m not like that!” I shouted, noticing the dress he was holding was dropped to the ground. His gloved hand tilting my chin up to his gaze. 

“You realise I wouldn’t do anything without my master’s permission, nor without consent.” He said, attempting to close the gap between us. “And that mark on your lower back,” he continued which caused my eyes to widen. “It’s all because of me.” 

I stepped away once again as I grew frightened. “I’m not becoming one of your playthings!” I shouted. “I never knew this mark was here until my sister pointed it out to me.” I shouted, as I glanced at him, moving to the mirror as I pulled my shirt up. He appeared behind me as his gloved hand traced the outline of it. Flinching slightly at the sudden touch. 

“You were brought here because of me, I knew how much you craved my every touch, my every word against your delicate skin.” He began to speak, his voice lowering as I felt his breath against the skin on my neck. His words caused me to shiver slightly. “There’s far more to me than you know, Freya.” 

A soft gasp forced its way out of me, as I nearly melted into him. “I’m sorry, this is wrong.” I rejected as I glanced at him with a look of regret. 

“How is it wrong, my dear?” He asked as he approached me yet again. 

“Because, you’re a demon toying with my emotions, because I’m supposedly feeling aroused.” I explained, as my voice went soft. 

“Don’t be ashamed, I’m here to help you understand what you’ve been craving for so long.” He began, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. “Notice how your heart quickens, and how one particular area is aching for some form of release?” He asked as he let his hands trail over my body. 

“But I can’t do this, Sebastian,” I softly whined, melting into him further. 

“Listen to what your body wants, and let me show you how good I can make you feel, Freya.” His lips pressing against the skin on my neck again, as he pulled me over to the bed. “Let me help you relax…” He whispered gently as he climbed on top of me...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! Soooo.... I have a confession. I've had bad writer's block for so long, that none of my other stories are worth writing for anymore. BUUUUT!! I did find a really, REALLY old fanfiction on my old Wattpad page (ew, it's so old and cringy but I keep it for y'know nostalgia) and I really felt like rewriting it... sooo here we go!
> 
> This fanfiction is going to be full of crazy shit. Time travel, references to other fandoms, some good smut later on because we all know smut is amazing and we're all horny bastards sometimes, right? Right.  
> Okay, so yeah! I hope to see you all latterrrrrrrr~


End file.
